As textile articles such as fabric, linens and garments are used, wrinkles appear on the surface. In the case of garments, particularly cellulosic-based garments, wear and especially the laundering of the garments causes wrinkles which results in a generally undesirable appearance. To remove the wrinkles, consumers of the garment use a variety of methods including ironing, pressing and even closely monitored tumble drying. Frequent or difficult wrinkling leads to consumer dissatisfaction. Manufacturers and designers of textile articles have sought to give the articles a durable press such that the articles exhibit the ability to avoid wrinkle formation and/or the ability to quickly remove the wrinkles with minimal effort.
Typical wrinkle-free treatments (also sometimes referred to as a durable press coating) include imparting hydrogen or covalent bonds that do not significantly degrade when the fabric is cleaned in some fashion, typically by hand or machine washing. In this sense the bonds are permanent and the fabric is relatively wrinkle-free during its useful life. Typical durable press coatings often involve the application of a chemical coating to the surface of the fabric, i.e., textile. These coatings usually include a cross-linking agent and catalyst such that cross-links form between the agent and a material, e.g. cellulose, in the fibers. The crosslinks not only provide wrinkle resistance but may also improve dimensional stability, increase fabric smoothness and improve crease retention.
The chemical coatings which are often currently used to impart wrinkle resistance to a textile, are relatively harsh and unsuitable for many fabrics. There is a continuing need for stretchable fabric that is capable of being subjected to wrinkle-free treatment.